


A blast

by ForkTonguedNemesis



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 04:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7419724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForkTonguedNemesis/pseuds/ForkTonguedNemesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To the past. <br/>Sonic reminisces on finally being with Amy Rose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A blast

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been writing again... LOOK OUT EVERYONE! IT'S DOOMSDAY! *BANG*  
> I'm gonna go and lie down now.

There was just something about the way she’d smile and wave at him that set his blood pumping, his heart would skip a beat and his face would become red. He flushed like no tomorrow when she was around because she’d throw herself into his arms and crush his ribs in a hug that he’d lost breath to on many occasions. He couldn’t get over the fact that she was so open about it too, in fact, she was known for scaring off the other fan-girls that were over bearing, exactly like her and he was _grateful_ about it. Amy was a friend, she could jump on his sorry butt any time she wanted, even if he ran from her, he’d still come back if she’d hurt herself in her haste to catch him.

It became almost like a game for them, he’d run and she’d chase, an endless cycle that wouldn’t be broken no matter how much of a jerk he’d be. She always came back, a spring in her step and a smile just for him that warmed his heart and gave him butterflies. He’d found himself smiling back at her a few times and found himself almost giving in and hugging her back, but that would mean something and he couldn’t afford to be her boyfriend. His job as a hero was one thing, but he had no idea how to treat a girl, he didn’t know anything about dates and being that close to someone.

She’d chased him for years, his number one fan following his every adventure and somehow knowing where he was in the world, whether it be Spagonia or Station Square, she just seemed to be able to track him down and that set his blood pumping and his cheeks would turn an embarrassing shade of pink. She was just so pretty and pink, the opposite to him, it was like she was meant to be his, their colours representing both boy and girl.

He’d find himself becoming annoyed and exasperated with the girl, but that was because he’d find himself not knowing what to do with himself. He’d never actually been with a girl before, never really had a girlfriend and with her self-proclaiming herself as such, he found himself being nervous around her because that could in fact happen and he’d have no way to stop it.

He knew though, that if he were to give in one day, it would be to her. He’d finally open his arms and scoop her into the air one day and he’d smile up at her when he did. It would happen, just not when they were still so young, while she was still so young.

That plan had gone out the window when he’d turned 16 and he’d come to her from Earth with that rose that she kept in a book by the way, it was still intact, it’s amazing what she can do- Off topic, but anyway, he found himself being pushed onto his backside while she gripped a hold of him, forgetting the rose for a moment, her arms around his neck. She’d sniffled into him that she waited for him, that she knew he’d come back and nuzzled under his chin.

That was when he’d given in, his arms were around her and he was stroking her head, her quills just parting as his fingers passed through. He didn’t know how it happened, but the moment he pushed back and away from him to sniffle and wipe at her tears and her runny nose he just leaned forward and kissed her cheek. Whispered that he wouldn’t leave her again and how he’d missed her. She watched him, looking into his eyes with shocked wide ones of her own and she was still, making him nervous.

“Amy?” He’d questioned and she seemed to come out of her own thoughts and threw herself at him again, her lips quickly latching onto his own cheek with a wet smack and she pulled back to grin at him.

“You- Oah! Sonic, you don’t know- l” Her voice cracked again as he looked at her, his face splitting into his cocky grin, hiding his nervousness.

“Well, I think my girl should be happy don’t you- Oof!” He was thrown onto his back, his quills spread out beneath him as an excited Amy Rose landed on him, sitting on his stomach.

“Sonic! Sonic, you better be- Ooh, you better mean it!” She looked down to him, her face nearly splitting in her joy. “Don’t play with me…” She trailed off while tilting her head and looking to the side, her ears falling flat as she looked away.

Sonic was having none of that and placed his gloved hand on Amy’s cheek, guiding her eyes back to him. He smiled and stroked her cheek, his thumb rubbing at the tears gently. He let his hand move back behind her head and he pulled her down gently, his eyes still locked with hers as he watched for any negative reactions. When he saw no hesitation, he slowly leaned forward, not easy in his position, but she easily leaned into him her lips locking with his in a chaste kiss.

He felt droplets fall and land on his cheeks as she leaned down into him, her lips moving against his as he tilted his head to the side without realising, deepening the kiss.

They pulled apart; a blushing blue hedgehog and a slightly flushed Amy who was looking at him with a small smile. Her eyes showing embarrassment it seemed.

“Wow, not bad..” He said to which Amy slapped his arm.

“Not bad?” She asked and proceeded to fold her arms with a suspicious look. “And how many girls have you kissed to compare hmm?” She teased, but he flushed and sat up making her fall backwards, but he caught her and made her sit in his lap.

“None, but I can kiss you again right? To compare I mean?” He asked, looking to the side with a cocky grin on his face.

She looked at him with a smirk.

“Oh, now you want to kiss me? Well guess what Mr. Hedgehog?” She leaned in while making her eyes half lidded and got close to his face before whispering: “I revoke your right to kiss me.” She pecked him on the cheek and sprung up. “Unless you can catch me!”

And she was off, her legs moving as fast as they would allow.

“Hey! You know this isn’t fair on you right?” He yelled after her, speeding up to run beside her.

She pushed herself to move that little bit faster and laughed while he gave chase.

“Alright, you asked for it!” He said while moving quickly to scoop her into his arms and running through a forest.

“Gahh! Sonic!” She yelped while he ran, her arms around his neck as she giggled into his chest. She didn’t dare open her eyes for fear of having the rush of air in them or a stray leaf.

She giggled giddily and kissed under his chin causing him to stumble a little. He came to a gradual stop and looked down to her with a mock frown.

“Now Miss Rose, I do believe that you distracted the driver. How do you plead?” He asked in a serious tone, his voice a little lower than usual.

She chortled. “Sonic, don’t do that voice I’ll just end up laughing!” She said while he looked to her with mock offence.

“I don’t know what you’r-“

She kissed him again, her arms lifting her slightly while Sonic held onto her, hands behind her back and under her knees. She pulled back and he looked into her eyes, his grin nearly splitting his face.

Amy kissed him once more. “You caught me fair and square so you earned those. Can we keep going, I enjoy doing this.” She looked to him, her eyes pleading.

“Sure thing, you can ride the Sonic express whenever you want. I’ll be there to pick you up!” He exclaimed while she giggled.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed :)


End file.
